Secrets
by Author.Pendragging
Summary: Set between season 3 and 4 and post-reveal. Merlin’s magic is out and now it’s time for all his secrets to be too.


"Merlin. We know about your magic, and we trust you but we don't really know anything that you have done with it." Arthur had been pondering his for a while and decided to bring it up at a meeting with the round table. "Yah Merlin, you have got to have some great stories!" Gwaine put in. "Yes Merlin could you tell us about you?" Gwen asked softly.

Merlin looked uncomfortable but after some subtle prompting from Lancelot and Gaius he asked, "What do you want to know?"

The first came, surprisingly, from Perceval. "Do you know any druids?" Merlin winced and then shakily stated, "All druids know me." Perceval looked incredulous and questioned "why?" "Have you heard of Emrys?" "Of course," Perceval said, "He is foretold in Druid legends to be the greatest sorcerer to have come and ever will come. He is told to have unimaginable power and be the king of the druids. Do you know him?" Merlin sat up straight and said, "I am him." Perceval promptly fell out of his chair.

Arthur started laughing hysterically. "You?!" "It is true Sire." Gaius confirmed. Arthur stopped laughing. "Princess this great!" Gwaine exclaimed. "You have had the most powerful sorcerer EVER cleaning up after you!" Arthur looked sick.

"So you're a king?" Leon asked. "That is a bit of an exaggeration," Merlin said. "I've seen them bow to him," Lancelot put in. Merlin glared at him. "Can we move on please?!" Merlin exclaimed in exasperation.

"Ok," Elyan said and then asked: "what are some of your greatest accomplishments?" "Um..." was Merlin's response. "I'll take this one." Gaius said, ready to brag on Merlin.

"Merlin has the power over life and death and can use the cup of life, he has been to the crystal caves, he killed Nimueh, stopped Cornelius Sigan, and he is a dragonlord." "What!?" Was everyone immediate response.

"Life And Death?!"- Elyan

"Crystal caves?!"- Perceval

"Nimueh?!" - Leon

"Sigan?!"- Gwaine

"You're a dragonlord?" Arthur asked. "Yes" Arthur suddenly turned angry. "You released it! And you let all those people die when you could have stopped it! Maybe you are just another evil sorcerer." Arthur finished weakly.

Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen, and Gaius looked angry at Arthur. Leon and Elyan looked conflicted but knew Merlin wasn't evil. Perceval looked like he knew something no one else did. And Merlin looked like he had been slapped.

Merlin, with tears in eyes shouted, "How dare you! I only released him because I promised on my mother's life I would to get information to save Camelot! And I wanted to stop him but I could not because the power passes from father to son and my father wasn't dead yet. But when we got to him he died in my arms. I only knew him for a day, and you told me no man was worth my tears!" Merlin was sobbing now and Arthur looked like he wanted to take back his words.

Gwen ran over and threw her arms around Merlin. "Your father was Balinor."

Arthur stated dumbly. "I'm so sorry. But at least that Dragon is dead." "He isn't. I sent him away and said if he ever attacked Camelot again I would kill him." Arthur looked angry then understanding.

Gwen from her place in Merlin's arms asked, "Can we move on please?"

Gwaine spoke up. "I've always wanted to ask you this. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Merlin teared up and said "Freya." Gwen, now sitting in the seat beside Merlin, squeezed Merlin's hand. "What happened?" Gwaine asked.

"She was cursed," Merlin began. "She killed a man in self defense and his mother was sorcerer and cursed her to kill forever more. A bounty hunter bought her to Camelot." Relization dawned on Arthur's face. "I released her from the cage and hid her. I stole Arthur's food and a dress from Morgana for her." Gwen was now catching on. "I loved her and we were going to run away together." Arthur and Lancelot looked shocked and Gaius looked guilty. "But before we could she transformed again and was dealt a mortal blow." Arthur was now the one who looked guilty. "I took her to the lake of Avalon where we were going to live and held her why she died. I then put her on a boat on the lake and set it on fire." Merlin was once again in tears.

Arthur looked horrified. "I killed her. Merlin how can you even look at me, I killed her!" Gwaine and Lancelot looked murderous. "I forgave you long ago Arthur." Merlin said resigned. "Mate, I'll never understand how you can be so forgiving." Gwaine said. "I have always said you were the bravest of us all. Now it is there for all to see." Lancelot told him.

"Merlin, we're your friends. You can tell us anything. You don't have to be alone anymore." Gwen said. "We've always trusted you Merlin, now it is time for you to trust us." Arthur stated. And finally Merlin knew he could.


End file.
